Blood Legacy
by Reishin Amara
Summary: Ichigo decides to come up with another way to beat Aizen rather than losing Zangetsu. Now the winter war is over,Ichigos powers still remain, and he finally has time to learn about his powers the right way. Smart!Ichigo/Strong!Ichigo/Quincy!Ichigo/Kido!Ichigo/Fullbring!Ichigo/Hell?Ichigo/Harem?Ichigo Possible Bambietta pairing in future?(Note:Major adoptable story)


**Ch1. The Winter War Ends**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. If I did, I would actually make Ichigo notice the opposite gender.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Zanpaktou/Hollow speaking"**

'_**Zanapaktou/Hollow Thinking' **_

* * *

_I failed._

Those words crossed Gin Ichimaru's mind as he fell backwards, pain blinding his senses. He could barely make out Aizen Sōsuke's towering figure, victor and master of the hōgyoku at last.

Landing on rubble of a collapsed building, Gin could only lie there. All energy drained from the sudden lack of blood and shock to losing an arm.

Only a few moments before, Gin had managed to do what everyone from the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Hueco Mundo, and the Vizards had failed to do. He had stabbed Aizen through the heart all the while avoiding the effects of Aizen's Zanpakutō, activated a lethal poison which dissolves the victim into dust, and taken the hōgyoku to boot.

Hundreds of years of planning had gone into this single moment. So much time and it had all been for her.

And yet…

Even after all of that, Aizen still lived. Aizen had mastered the hōgyoku and had transformed into some sort of new being. No doubt he was boasting of it because Gin could see his lips moving, but not a sound reached his ears. His thoughts turned to Rangiku. The silent vow he had made to himself. It had been that reason; after all he became a Soul Reaper in the first place.

Yet it was over. He would either bleed to death within minutes or Aizen would deal the finishing blow.

"GIN!"

It was her voice coming from above. And only her voice could have reached him.

Dimly, Gin made out a slender figure leaping towards him. Something wet splattered on his cheek.

Tears…

_I'm sorry Rangiku…I couldn't retrieve what was taken from you…I'm glad I apologized to you back then…_

Rangiku was sobbing over him while behind her; Aizen turned his sword towards her unprotected back.

**BOOM**

* * *

Aizen froze, then turned calmly around. He had expected him after all. The boy always did turn up at the last possible second.

Ichigo Kurosaki had landed hard on rubble, carrying his father on his left shoulder while his right arm clutched a long, dark sword that had a lengthy chain attached to it, winding all the way up to his shoulder. His hair was bright orange, long, and messy. Despite his rugged appearance, his face was composed and serious. Not something everyone would show when facing Aizen's new massive spiritual pressure.

Gin and Rangiku looked up in surprise. But much greater was the surprise to the humans huddled together in the street beyond. Before Gin at attempted to kill Aizen, Aizen had been chasing the humans all over Karakura Town in a wicked game of cat and mouse. Taksuki and Keigo had been running for their lives (trying to save their friends and figure out what was going on) when the sudden sight of their high school friend stopped them dead in their tracks.

* * *

Seemingly unaware of the stares he was drawing, Ichigo dropped his unconscious father carefully onto the ground.

"Thanks, dad," He murmured, straightening up. Then he turned to Aizen who seemed to be deep in thought.

"I-is that really Ichigo?" Stammered Keigo; on his knees due to Aizen's monstrous spiritual pressure. "It's Ichigo right? Why's his hair so long? And…maybe it's due to his hair, but doesn't he look a bit taller than before?"

Ichigo had turned his head suddenly to the left and closed his eyes, focusing hard. He could sense them….safe and well.

"Good, Karin and Yuzu seem to be okay."

Reassured, turning his thoughts from his sisters to his friends, Ichigo glanced at them and smiled slightly.

"Taksuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Honsho, Kanonji…"

A Soul Reaper with a large afro who had been knocked down with the humans looked expectantly at Ichigo.

"Imoyama…"

"Who?" The Soul Reaper puffed up indignantly. "I'm Kurumadani! Zennosuke Kurumadani! If you can't remember at least be honest about it! Don't name people based on your perceptions!"

Ichigo ignored this comment.

"Everyone, stay where you are. Stay still. I don't want to kill you by accident."

"W-what do you mean? Ichigo…" Keigo asked, unnerved.

Taksuki on the other hand was silent, staring hard at Ichigo, trying to control her own trembling.

* * *

_I don't feel anything! This isn't right. I feel his overwhelming power from the other guy, _she thought, looking quickly at Aizen. _But from Ichigo…I don't feel anything!_

* * *

Aizen was looking very attentively at the boy; trying to figure out if he had evolved in some new unexpected way.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…"

Ichigo spared Aizen a momentary look, and then his eyes found Rangiku and Gin.

"Are you really Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo coolly, returning his attention to Aizen.

"If you really are Ichigo Kurosaki…then you're a disappointment. I don't feel any spiritual pressure from you now. Even if you are suppressing your spiritual pressure, there's no way I wouldn't notice at all. You failed to evolve. You let the final chance I gave you slip away."

* * *

Gin could barely open his eyes now, he could feel himself dying. But he wanted to make sure, wanted to be certain…before he died…

With a great strain to keep his eyes from blurring, Gin looked into Ichigo's eyes. They were not like before, like the last time they had fought. Ichigo had been despairing, his eyes had lost hope, but now….

_Ah…your eyes have more power in them. That's good. You are at a level now…_Gin closed his eyes…_where I can die and leave the rest to you._

* * *

Aizen had stretched out his hand, palm side up towards Ichigo.

"It's unfortunate, Kurosaki…"

"Aizen…" Ichigo interrupted, glancing to his right off in the distance. "Let's do this elsewhere. I don't want to fight here."

"A meaningless suggestion," replied Aizen; smiling supremely at the latter for such a foolish proposal. "Those are the words only someone who has the power to give me a challenge has the right to say. There's no need to worry. There will be no need to destroy Karakura Town. You will…"

But before Aizen could say another word, Ichigo had grabbed Aizen by the face and jumped with surprising speed and power. As they flew over the distant town below, Aizen could only say "what?" before being thrown forcefully into a deserted gorge.

The dust cleared slowly. Crouched down, Aizen could only touch his face where Ichigo had grabbed it, completely taken aback.

What had happened just now?

_Impossible! There's no way he could force me like this!_

A little ways off, Ichigo landed neatly on the hard earth, his sword was relaxed and pointing at the ground. He had purposely let down his guard. Why though? Where did it get such foolish confidence?

Aizen's breathing was slowing. He had to regain his usual composure.

"Let's do this Aizen," said Ichigo as Aizen looked on, eyes narrowing slightly. "I'll end all of this in an instant."

"End it in an instant?" Aizen smiled, "I see. I understand now Ichigo Kurosaki. Why you lost your spiritual pressure."

Ichigo did not respond, but looked on.

"You didn't lose your spiritual pressure. You discarded it. I don't know how you did it, but you converted all of your spiritual pressure into your body's physical strength. Arm strength, leg strength, grip, throwing, and running…in exchange for drastically improving every one of your physical abilities, you have discarded your spiritual pressure. All because you gave up fighting me, spiritual pressure verses spiritual pressure."

If this theory was true, Ichigo did not show it on his face nor betray any other sort of emotion.

"But…do despair," Aizen continued, his grin growing wider. "I will teach you…that the physical strength you were counting on is in comparable to my own power."

And with that, the hōgyoku planted in Aizen's chest rang out a high solid note; emitting an eerie glow. His form had changed yet again.

* * *

From Ichigo's perspective, Aizen looked like a person with three pairs of butterfly wings attached to his back. Not exactly what one would call intimidating, but he had gotten used to odd arrancar release forms and had learned _not_ to underestimate their power.

"What's that?" he asked. But Aizen did not reply.

Instead, there was a blinding flash of light. Aizen had disappeared and suddenly reappeared behind Ichigo, preparing to deal a deadly blow. But Ichigo met him head on and their swords clashed. As Ichigo deflected Aizen's thrust, the mountain beside them exploded into dust from the sheer, raw power.

Both in turn took a few steps back from each other. Aizen was still smiling his all knowing smile.

"You parried that well," he complimented, "how shocked you must be though. The landscape changes with the single swing of my sword. That is how powerful I am now. To tell the truth, I didn't think my abilities had improved to this extent. I'm happy, Ichigo Kurosaki. Thanks to you, I can test these powers that transcend those of Hollows and Soul Reapers to my heart's content."

Ichigo remained silent and stony faced.

Aizen charged him again and again, but Ichigo continued to ward off all of his attacks. All around, the ground kept exploding each time their blades met.

"I'm not done yet, Ichigo Kurosaki…" Aizen said, rushing forward for the seventh time. Yet this time, Ichigo had disappeared, using Flash Step to dodge Aizen's brutal onslaught. He reappeared on a ledge above.

"Did you really think I couldn't follow your moves?" said Aizen's voice from the sky. Ichigo leapt sideways and Aizen crashed into the earth and demolished the ledge with his Zanpakutō.

Not at all fazed by this, Ichigo landed a short ways away in the now clearing dust. He looked to his left. Aizen came from that direction with great speed, swinging his sword hard. Ichigo blocked it and they both stood there, swords pressing hard against each other.

"By some odd coincidence," said Aizen, now thoroughly enjoying this little fight, "we seemed to have arrived at a similar evolved form where our right arms are combined with our Zanpakutō. Perhaps this is the true form of the Zanpakutō." He paused and chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?"

"I realized during our clash just now. As I suspected, your evolution and mine are on different levels. If I so wish…I can shatter your Zanpakutō with a single swing!" As Aizen swung his sword back, Ichigo let his right arm fall to his side and raised his left.

With incredible ease, Ichigo caught Aizen's sword as if it were a mere twig.

The force generated from the strike destroyed the ground all behind Ichigo, creating a deep pit.

_Impossible!_ Thought Aizen, wide eyed and stunned. _He caught it? Dodging it I could understand. Though he shouldn't even be able to dodge at that speed to begin with… Even so, dodging it, I could understand…but, he caught it? He caught my blow?_

"Why so surprised?" asked Ichigo, as calm as ever. "Is it so unbelievable that I caught your sword?"

_What?_

"How truly cruel you are." asked Ichigo, looking down at Aizen's blade as he still held it. "You dont deserve a blade such as her. I pity you." he stated before grasping the blade and thrusting his heal against Aizen' chest, causing the man to loose the grip on his Zanpakutō. "I will see to it Kyoka finds a better master than one who betrayed and used her." He lowered a death glare at Aizen as he sheathed Kyoka Suigetsu across his back, using his own Reitsu to form a sheathe.

At this, Aizen laughed. "Interesting, Ichigo Kurosaki…"

He leapt back, a good distance away from the boy who had just taken his sword.

"Something I 'can't comprehend' you say? Don't talk as if you've won. It was simply a case of your physical strength momentarily exceeding mine. Miracles like that happen from time to time. But I am a being who surpasses even that. I have no need for a Zanpakutō either! In that case, I will see to it that miracles like that never happen again by crushing you to pieces with Kido!"

Aizen then raised his finger high into the air and began to chant, "The oozing crest of corruption! The arrogant vessel of madness! Deny the seething urge… Stun and flicker…disrupt the sleep! The crawling queen of iron! The eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill the earth, and know your powerlessness! Hadō Number 90: KUROHITSUGI!"

At once, a great, horrible blackness shined and incased Ichigo in a box like cage. Blocking out the sky, it raised high like a tower.

"Now that I transcend both Hollows and Soul Reapers, this is Kurohitsugi with a full incantation!" Aizen shouted at Ichigo, who was disappearing from sight beneath the darkness. "It unleashes enough gravity to warp time and space! The likes of you could never comprehend it, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo did not look the least bit concerned as the last chink of daylight was blocked from his view.

Laughing, Aizen lowered his arm and admired his now completed Kido, feeling invincible and composed once more.

But it was not to last.

Just as he thought it was over, the unthinkable happened.

Aizen's entire Hadō shattered into powder. As if it was nothing but thin glass.

And there stood Ichigo in the center of the now broken cube, his left arm raised, as if he had just batted an obnoxious fly away.

Aizen was bewildered. It was impossible. How could the boy have destroyed it?

"You don't seem to realize, do you? My power is greater than the power you have right now," said Ichigo, starting to walk towards Aizen, looking him directly in the eyes. And Aizen could not look away.

"The force that erased that mountain…was my sword."

"Here I come, Aizen."

And before Aizen could do more than take a step backwards, Ichigo had appeared directly in front of him.

Blood splattered the ground. Ichigo had sliced neatly up the latter's right shoulder. If Aizen had not stepped back in time, he would have lost his arm.

There was silence for a brief second, then a bright flash of light as Aizen disappeared and reappeared far away from Ichigo on a high cliff.

"What an odd feeling…" murmured Ichigo; his eyes follonwing Aizen's every move. "When I backed away from you in our last battle, you asked me why. But now you're doing the exact same thing. So let me ask you the same question. Why did you back away just now?"

They glared at each other. Aizen seemed to be getting angry; he was gripping his fist tightly in an effort to control his rage that it was shaking.

"I see," he said, his voice getting louder as he went on. "You're pleased you stopped my sword? Are you pleased you overcame my Kido? Are you pleased you put a scar on my body?" As he said this, the place where Ichigo had cut him started to regenerate. "DON'T BE SO FULL OF YOURSELF, HUMAN!"

The moment he said these words, Aizen temple cracked. Blood was oozing from his forehead; his body had frozen stock still as his eyes rolled back. His head tilted limply to one side as if he were unconscious. Just as Aizen's skin cracked open, a huge blast of blood and purple light filled the sky. The only thing to be heard was Aizen's scream. Whether in anger or in agony, Ichigo could not tell.

After the smoke cleared, he could just barely make out Aizen. But Aizen looked nothing like he had before. A Hollow like mouth with white eyes, wings grew hideous mouths, still dripping blood, and horrible to behold was a monster.

As Aizen stood up, Ichigo could make out a hole in his chest, like a Hollow, but in its center rested the hōgyoku, glimmering faintly.

"Yes…" came Aizen's voice, which was more like a growl than anything. "This is inexcusable, isn't it, hōgyoku? That I…let a human get the better of me."

One of the mouths on the wings opened, and a small purple glowing thing appeared there. The mouth then lent back and tossed directly at Ichigo.

There was a deafening sound and everything exploded.

Down in Karakura town, a shock wave hit the huddle group of humans, watching a massive burst of flame hit the sky.

The land all around had been obliterated. And there, at the center of the dying smoke and fire stood Ichigo. His left sleeve had been burnt away and his arm was charred. He had held it up to protect himself. Aizen walked forward slightly, analyzing the situation.

"I see. You took my attack with so little damage. However that left arm of yours is no longer usable."

Victor at last, Aizen leaped from his ledge anzd grabbed Ichigo by the throat. His winged mouths surrounded Ichigo. More of those little purple glowing things were produced from each mouth, surrounding the boy in an oval circle, trapping him.

"Can you hear me, Ichigo Kurosaki?" said Aizen, taunting the limp form that was Ichigo. "Indeed, for a moment, you broke the boundary between Hollows and Soul Reapers to become a transcended being. But that power is no more! Not a trace of it remains! You're not even worth trying to understand anymore. I, a true transcendent being, will kill you. By killing you, I will completely break free from both insignificant Soul Reapers and Hollows alike. It's over! Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Aizen tightened his grip on Ichigo's throat.

"Over you say?" said Ichigo in a tone that suggested he was bored. He straightened his head which had been limp, "Is this all you've got? You've become nothing BUT a to me you just traded one existance for another."

Like grabbing Aizen's face, catching his sword, and breaking his Kido, Ichigo swung his sword with apparent ease, breaking the purple ovals and knocking Aizen back with the shockwave.

"Let's end this already, Aizen," Ichigo lowered his Zanpakutō as he said this, "I've grown sick…of all your arguments and logic." Suddenly his injured arm was coated in white fluid from one of the wounds before the fluid hardened like a cast and shattered revealing a fully healed limb.

He then raised his sword high, facing it directly at Aizen, who for some reason could not think of anything to say.

"I'll show you."

As the midnight black reitsu of Getsuga tenshou began glowing across his blade,he began spinning the blade above him by the chain causing the reitsu to appear as a inverted halo and soon a black pool.

"This is the fullest potential of Getsuga tenshou! A single slash,drawn out for far longer than normally possible in a constant swing,and until I stop that swing keeps charging more power. Now take it! Uzu Getsuga Tenshou!" He suddenly grabbed the hilt as the blade was spinning towards his back,dragging the blade straight through the center of the black halo and netting all of the power across the front of his blade,before bringing it forward in a slash so powerful he was forced to use the chain again to complete the swing to drag out the slash long enough to release the full power gathered.

Aizen was now looking at Ichigo in horror.

_Could it possibly be that he…is at an even higher level than myself?_

"ABSURD!" He roared, in answer of his own thoughts. "THAT COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE! A MERE HUMAN CAN-!

But as he yelled these words, all of the gathered spiritual pressure was poured out of the sword, striking Aizen precisely in half. It was a massive black vertical wave that savagely cut down everything that lay in its path.

As Ichigo watched Aizen dissolve into nothing, His promise to Zangetsu echoed in his mind.

"If this technique would bring an end to our connection, then I'll just have to come up with something new, won't I, partner?"

Ichigo watched as his attack faded away up in the sky with a deafening, grinding noise.

No regret. No fear. He did what he had wanted to do. What he had always done.

Protect.

He had finally taken a life with his own hands, after all the enemys he had indirectly defeated, he had struck the final blow personally just this once. But the reason he had done so was all he needed to know.

Ichigo landed neatly on the ground. There was a thud a distance away.

It was Aizen, and his body was healing from Ichigo's new attack. Did the man really not understand the meaning of the words 'Silent as the Grave?'. Even Ichigo thought this was getting annoying by now.

"He is still able to regenerate? Give me a break damnit."

Ichigo used Flash Step to get closer, appearing before Aizen who was on the ground, clambering to his feet.

Finally Aizen was standing, the remains of his previous form giving way to his original form, albeit with longer hair, and the oddly stained eyes. Also...the hollow hole was closing. "Seriously, why wont you die?" Ichigo asked, truly perplexed and frustrated that Aizen would not simply STAY DOWN.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you lose. Observe," His voice grew more victorious and arrogant as he went on, excitement causing him to lose his cool, usual manner. "The Hōgyoku has determined that I have no need for a Zanpakutō or Hollow powers! Like you I have become a transcendent being. In fact, I will reach a level far beyond that of yours!"

Ichigo only watched as he saw what Aizen didn't realize was about to occur.

"It's over! Ichigo Kurosaki!"

But Aizen's smile turned into a the hollow hole shut and the Hōgyoku ejected from the mans chest,floating towards Ichigo before landing in his open palm. A red glowing spike appeared from his chest right afterword, as if he was impaled. Then a second, third, fourth, and fifth had appeared in a cross like shape.

"What…is this?" he gasped and stumbled backwards. "and Kido? But, when was I attacked?"

"It seems it's finally taking effect," said a new voice and a figure appeared suddenly a little ways away. Both Aizen and Ichigo looked up in shock at this new arrival.

"Kisuke Urahara, is this your doing?" snarled Aizen, taking another step backwards.

"Yes," replied Urahara. "Before you were able to completely transform, when you were most vulnerable, I planted a Kido into another Kido and shot it into your body. It's a seal. I figured once you fused with the hōgyoku, killing you would be nearly impossible. So I invented a new Kido to seal you off."

Aizen, who had been scowling all the time Urahara was talking, grinned unexpectedly.

"Is that so?" he laughed, "I hate to disappoint you. See!" Aizen held up his arm which showed that his previous form had nearly disolved off of him. "At this moment, I am about to evolve even further. You can't seal me off…with this level of Kido!"

But the moment he said those words, Aizen's protective form broke away from his right arm crumbling into dust.

"What?"

He looked at his arm in shock. He was losing power, and fast!

"What's happening?"

"It's the hōgyoku's will, Or did you not notice the fact it has left your body and now rests in Ichigo's hand?" answered Urahara simply, "The reason the seal I shot into your body is only taking effect now is because your powers have weakened." He then looked gratefully at Ichigo. "It was thanks to Kurosaki. It was able to take effect because he fought this hard and pushed you to your limit."

Aizen looked from his hand, to Urahara, not wanting to believe what he was saying.

"The hōgyoku is saying it does not recognize you as its master," Urahara stated, looking back to Aizen who was glaring at him.

"That's absurd. That can't be. There's no way!" Aizen was hunched in pain; the red spikes were now sticking out of his back as well. Then from the feet up wards, Aizen was slowly being incased by a red covering. It was the seal.

"Kisuke…Kisuke Urahara!" he spat, his voice raising with each syllable. "I despise you! With your great intellect, why don't you take action?" Aizen's arms were now being sealed, "Why do you subjugate yourself to that thing?"

"'That thing' you mean the Soul King? I understand now…you saw, didn't you? Without the existence of the Soul King, the Soul Society would split apart. The Soul King is the keystone. Without the keystone in its place, it would fall apart easily. That's how the world is."

"THAT'S THE ARGUMENT A LOSER WOULD MAKE!" roared Aizen, now fighting the seal, breaking his hands free and pushing it away from himself. "A VICTOR MUST ALWAYS SPEAK OF HOW THE WORLD SHOULD BE RATHER THAN HOW THE WORLD IS!" His hands became incased again.

"I will...!"

But the seal had covered him completely. It stretched and thinned to three spiked poles. Ichigo turned his head at the last second. To think a person could be sealed away in something like _that_.

The clouds parted and sunlight poked through. Slowly, but surely, sunlight appeared back over Karakura Town.

Taksuki no longer felt that horrible spiritual pressure.

All she felt now was a huge sigh of relief.

"Ichigo…"

In the Real World, they could sense victory. All those Soul Reapers and Vizards knew, one way or another, injured and tired as they were, that their efforts had not been in vain. Even the surviving Arrancar, both Espada and fraccion, couldn't help but give a slight smirk at the thought of the defeat of the bastard that had used them.

Out in Hueco Mundo, they could feel it too. Ishida and Orihime smiled at each other. Rukia, Sado, and Renji were grouped up on a large pillar in Las Noches. Grimjoww,who Nel had been healing with her spit since Ichigo had left them, sat up and looked at the moon. "Heh,...about damn time. Well, time to get off my ass I guess. Wonder if the others hid any cool stuff in their rooms? "

"It's over, isn't it, Ichigo?" Rukia murmured quietly to herself, a faint smile etched on her lips.

Ichigo sat upon a rock, feeling the wind on his face, thinking about what had just happened, canceling his Bankai and reigning in his Reitsu as much as he knew how...which,when he thought about it...he really should have gotten something like Kenpachi's eyepatch by now. "Atleast now I have time to learn it all the right way."

It was finally over, atleast for the moment. Even he knew better than to think the Soul Society didn't have dirty laundry. The Bount were and Quincy extermination should have driven that point home ages ago.

* * *

_There we go. A new Bleach story finished. And yes, I made it so Ichigo DIDNT use Mugetsu. I honestly never understood why he used it when he was already strong enough to win against Aizen. Using Mugetsu was just him showing off and running on autopilot. You would assume winning was as easy as driving Zangetsu through Aizens head at the very least. Anyway,with this Ichigo will take up a whole new pathway. I also think I may delve into Ichigo's Quincy blood as well. As always, all my storys are adoptable at any time from any chapter. Read and Review please._


End file.
